nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lech Wałęsa
|birth_place = Popowo, Poland |death_date = |death_place = |party = Civic Platform |otherparty = Solidarity Solidarity Citizens' Committee Nonpartisan Bloc for Support of Reforms Solidarity Electoral Action Christian Democracy of the 3rd Polish Republic |occupation = Electrician |spouse = |children = 8, including Jarosław Wałęsa |parents = Bolesław Wałęsa Feliksa Kamieńska |signature = Lech Walesa Signature.svg }} Lech Wałęsa (born 29 September 1943) is a retired Polish politician and labour activist. He co-founded and headed Solidarity (Solidarność), the Soviet bloc's first independent trade union, won the Nobel Peace Prize in 1983, and served as President of Poland from 1990 to 1995. While working at the Lenin Shipyard (now Gdańsk Shipyard), Wałęsa, an electrician, became a trade-union activist, for which he was persecuted by the Communist authorities, placed under surveillance, fired in 1976, and arrested several times. In August 1980 he was instrumental in political negotiations that led to the ground-breaking Gdańsk Agreement between striking workers and the government. He co-founded the Solidarity trade-union movement. After martial law was imposed in Poland and Solidarity was outlawed, Wałęsa was again arrested. Released from custody, he continued his activism and was prominent in the establishment of the 1989 Round Table Agreement that led to semi-free parliamentary elections in June 1989 and to a Solidarity-led government. In the Polish general election of 1990, Wałęsa successfully ran for the newly re-established office of President of Poland. He presided over Poland's transition from communism to a post-communist state, but his popularity waned and his role in Polish politics diminished after he narrowly lost the 1995 presidential election. Since the fall of Communism in Poland, there have been allegations that Wałęsa had collaborated with the earlier communist secret police. In 2017 a lengthy investigation by the Institute of National Remembrance concluded that a handwriting study proved the authenticity of documents that Wałęsa had agreed to collaborate with the communist secret police. Since the death of Wojciech Jaruzelski in 2014, Wałęsa is the oldest living former Polish president at age . Personal life Wałęsa was born in Popowo, German-occupied Poland. His father, Bolesław Wałęsa (1908–1945), was a carpenter who was rounded up and interned in a forced labour camp at Młyniec (outpost of KL Stutthof) by the German occupying forces before Lech was born.The German airfield Danzig-Langfuhr in Wrzeszcz-Gdańsk was located on the site of the former villages Młyniec and Zaspa (now neighborhoods of Gdańsk) and was serviced by prisoners of KL Stutthof forming the Außenkommando KL Stutthof – Danzig-Langfuhr. Source: The airfield was heavily bombed by the Allies in 1945, but remained in use until 1974 (pl). Bolesław returned home after the war but died two months later from exhaustion and illness.Pages 129–131. Walesa, Lech. "The Struggle and the Triumph: An Autobiography". Arcade Publishing (1991). . "He was not yet thirty-four years old." Lech's mother, Feliksa Wałęsa (née Kamieńska; 1916–1975), has been credited with shaping her son's beliefs and tenacity.David C. Cook (22 February 2005), Mothers of Influence: The Inspiring Stories of Women Who Made a Difference in Their Children and Their World. New edition. . When Lech was nine, Feliksa married her brother-in-law, Stanisław Wałęsa (1916–1981), a farmer. Lech had three elder full siblings; Izabela (1934–2012),Izabela Młyńska, after marriage Edward (b. 1937), and Stanisław (b. 1939); and three younger half-brothers; Tadeusz (b. 1946), Zygmunt (b. 1948), and Wojciech (1951–1988). In 1973, Lech's mother and stepfather emigrated to the US for economic reasons. They lived in Jersey City, New Jersey, where Feliksa died in a car accident in 1975, and Stanisław died of a heart attack in 1981. Both of them were buried in Poland. References Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:Presidents of Poland